1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag system having an air bag in which an inflator for generating gas is mounted inside through an insertion opening provided to a mounting base portion of the air bag and mainly to an improvement of an air bag structure for preventing leakage of gas generated by the inflator through the insertion opening for the inflator.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an air bag system for protecting a passenger, there is proposed a system in which an inflator for generating gas is mounted to an inside through an insertion opening provided to a mounting base portion of an air bag and a closing cloth with which the insertion opening for the inflator is covered is provided to an outside of the air bag so as to prevent leakage of gas through the insertion opening for the inflator to the outside of the air bag (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-115673).
In the air bag system, a side of the closing cloth is sewn on the outside face of the air bag and the closing cloth is pulled to the mounting base portion of the air bag so as to cover the insertion opening for the inflator with the closing cloth. In this air bag system, if the gas generated from the inflator acts on the closing cloth through the insertion opening of the mounting base portion, the closing cloth bulges away from the outside face of the air bag. Therefore, there is a fear of leakage of the gas from unsewed edge sides of the closing cloth.
In the air bag system, a reinforcing cloth having an opening corresponding to the insertion opening for the inflator is provided to an inside of the air bag in addition to the closing cloth. However, it is impossible to prevent the gas generated from the inflator from acting toward the closing cloth through the insertion opening of the mounting base portion even though the reinforcing cloth is provided.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide an air bag system for reliably preventing leakage of gas generated from an inflator through an insertion opening provided to a mounting base portion of an air bag.
In an air bag system according to a first aspect of the invention, the air bag system has an air bag in which an inflator for generating gas is mounted through an insertion opening formed at a mounting base portion of the air bag and the air bag system has an applied cloth mounted to an outside of the air bag such that the insertion opening for the inflator is covered with the applied cloth by making one side of the applied cloth an open hole and fixing edges of three other sides of the applied cloth to an outside face of the mounting base portion.
In an air bag system according to a second aspect, the open hole is capable of being opened into an openmouthed shape.
In an air bag system according to a third aspect, the applied cloth is mounted to the outside of the air bag such that the open hole on the one side is positioned on a side held by the inflator mounted in the air bag.